


Day 29: Sleepy Sex

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Sleepy Sex, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Kira has a habit of coming to Isaac when she can’t sleep. Though Kira wants to do more than cuddle with her packmate tonight.





	Day 29: Sleepy Sex

Isaac awoke to the bed shifting behind him and a warm body pressing against his back as an arm wound around his waist. “Mmmm, what time is it?” he asked, not bothering to open his eyes or turn to look. It was Kira, no one else in the pack ever climbed into bed with him at night. And no one else smells like apples and thunderstorms.

“Two AM... “ Kira whispered as she snuggled closer. “I can’t sleep, so I thought we could...” she trailed off, pressing a kiss to the back of Isaac’s neck.

The feel of her lips made the hairs on the back of Isaac’s neck stand on end, goosebumps forming on his skin at the gentile touch. “Seriously?” He asked, turning in her loose grasp so he was laying on his back with his head turned to face her.

She gave a sheepish smile in the low light before shifting under the blanket and moving to straddle him. “I mean, we don’t have to. We can just cuddle until I fall asleep, but if you want, we can.”

Isaac huffed a laugh, his hands finding her sides and moving around to her back. He pulled her down so she laid on his chest, his lips finding hers in a soft kiss. He breathed in though his nose as the lips began to move together. 

He hadn’t noticed it before, the way she smelled. The smell of electricity often overpowered the rest of her scent. That with his sleep addled senses he was oblivious at first. She smelled excited, aroused. Her heart was beating faster than normal. And she was so warm against him. He let his hands travel down her back, finding she only had panties on with her tank top. No shorts or pajama bottoms.

He groaned as his hands slid down over her tights, feeling how soft her skin was. Kira took advantage then, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she rocked her hips, looking for a little friction and to let herself feel Isaac’s growing erection in his loose fitting pajama bottoms.

Rocking his own hip, he grabbed Kira’s ass and pulled her against him so she could really feel how hard he was getting. He couldn’t help but grin at the way she gasped and arched her back, breaking their kiss momentarily. “Tell me what you want?”

“Just fuck me, please.” She said with another gas as he rocked his hips up against her again. She put her hands on his chest, pushing herself up enough to sit and pull off her tank top. Once it was off she tossed it to the floor before leaning down to kiss him again.

Isaac hummed into the kiss as his hands slid up the expanse of Kira’s exposed back. One settled on her lower back while the other went to rest between her shoulder blades. He held on tight and rolled the both of them, enjoying the little sound of surprise that came from Kira as he settled on top of her.

His lips left hers, kissing along her jaw until he reached her ear. She let out a gasp as he nipped at the lobe before moving to kiss and nip at her throat. “I’ve wanted to do this so many times...” he mumbled into her skin before pressing another kiss to the column of her throat. “You’re so beautiful.” He added, lips dragging over her collarbone as he made his way lower.

“Isaac..” Kira moaned, back arching as Isaac’s lips kissed down her right breast until he reached a nipple. He teased it with the tip of his tongue, hand finding the other and mirroring the actions with his fingertips.

“Do you know how many dreams I’ve had like this after you’ve crawled into bed with me?” He mused, tongue flicking out to tease at her nipple one last time before he started to kiss his way down her stomach. 

“Why didn’t you say something...” She asked, fingers tangling in his shaggy light brown hair as he raised up to his knees.

“I didn’t want to be throw into a wall by Scott.” he admitted with a laugh as his fingers hooked under the edge of her panties on either side of her hips. He slowly pulled them off, smiling at the way she lifted her legs to help him. 

“I take it that’s happened before?” She asked, smiling at the way Isaac had to stop and palm himself through his pajamas once he finally got a good luck at her now that she was completely naked on his bed beneath him.

“A few times, yeah.” He admitted before pushing his pajamas down to his knees.

Kira reached out once his cock was free and wrapped a hand around it. Fingers stroking the length of him experimentally.

Isaac gasped and rocked his hips into her touch. He let his eyes slip closed a moment, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. She always had soft hands, even after hours of practicing with her sword. It never ceased to amaze him.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, smelling how much she wanted him. He opened his eyes, knowing they were probably glowing from the way her eyes went wide and glowed in turn at his glance. He moved to lay over her then, one hand going behind her head as he brought their lips together in a hungry kiss while the other pushed her hand off of his cock so he could line it up with her wet pussy.

Kira moaned into the kiss as Isaac thrust into her, her whole body arching up against his and her hands flying to his back to hold on tight. He didn’t hesitate, hips moving quick but steady as he found the angle to thrust into her that made her heartrate spike and her body start to shake.

He broke the kiss, focusing on sucking marks that wouldn’t last into her neck and playing with a nipple with one hand while the other moved between them to rub circles around her clit. She felt so good, against him, around him. And the sound of her moaning his name as she dug her nails into his back? Even with werewolf stamina there was no way he’d last long.

It was clear Kira wouldn’t either. Not with the way her thighs were trembling and her walls were growing tighter and tighter around his cock with every thrust. 

She came with a gasp, back arching and body twitching with the intensity of it. Isaac just holding on long enough to cum with a groan as her orgasm was dying down, her walls still twitched around him as he pulled out and came in his hand in a pathetic attempt to avoid making a mess.

“Holy fuck..” he uttered into her throat a few moments later before rolling off of Kira and kicking off his pajamas completely to use as a towel to wipe his hand off with.

“Yeah...” Kira agreed before giggling and rolling onto her side to snuggle up to him. “I think I’ll be able to sleep now.” she teased before yawning.

“Oh, good. Because I’m ready to pass out for at least another few hours.” Isaac said with a chuckle before turning his head a pressing a kiss to Kira’s forehead. “Get some sleep, Yukimura.” he said, grinning at the way she smacked his chest.

“Bite me, Lahey.” She teased.

“I mean I could, but can we wait like ten minutes first? I need a little recovery time” He teased back, grin spreading.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Isaac.” Kira said with another yawn.

“Mmm, fine. G’night.” He mumbled, already drifting off. He was asleep before she even pulled the blankets back up over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
